


lucky star

by swishandflickwit



Series: The Devil's Lucky Number [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, and that is a travesty, deckerstar fanfiction, he is risen, i went thru the entire trixie & lucifer tag here on AO3, it wasnt enough, post-reveal, step-satan shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishandflickwit/pseuds/swishandflickwit
Summary: “School sucks,” she grumbled.“Can’t argue with you there,” he sympathized. “What fresh torture have they inflicted on you now?”Grimly, she replied,“Public speaking.”In which Trixie is nervous for a presentation and Lucifer offers her a lucky charm.





	lucky star

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Singin' in The Rain to pass the time and I totally forgot about how sweet this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=freaNntFqW4) was till it came on. And I know I _just_ posted Lucifer & Trixie but I was ~~starstruck~~ inspired, and couldn't resist! *heart eyes emoji*

“That’s the sixth sigh this morning,” Lucifer drawled as he dithered at the stove. “What’s gotten into you?”

“School sucks,” she grumbled.

“Can’t argue with you there,” he sympathized. “What fresh torture have they inflicted on you now?”

Grimly, she replied, _“Public speaking.”_

“Oh! We use that quite frequently in Hell,” he grinned. “Such _delightful_ torments you humans come up with, I—”

She glared, and he had the sense to affect chagrin. In lieu of an apology, he slid a steaming stack of pancakes in her direction, and all was forgiven—even if she did sigh again.

He rolled his eyes.

“It can’t be that bad,” he teased. “You certainly have no qualms talking _my_ ear off!”

“This is different,” she whined. “It’s _forced_ humiliation!”

“It’s three minutes of your life.”

“It’s so _stupid!_ ” she wailed, and when her eyes rose to meet his, he was alarmed to find them welled with droplets. _“_ Why do _I_ have to talk about how rainbows are made? No one cares! And if they’re so curious they should just Google it!”

Beatrice rarely cried, and the sight of her tear-stained face settled ill in his gut and sent unpleasant twangs through his chest. He tutted.

This simply wouldn’t do.

“How’s about I pick you up later?” he asked softly. “Would you like that?”

It had become a tradition for them, on such days, to drive to the Santa Monica Pier and gorge on sweets before he deposited her onto her doorstep.

(Unbeknownst to her mother, of course)

He breathed a sigh of relief when the waterworks stopped, a fetching grin replacing them as she jumped from her stool, cheering, “Thanks Lucifer!” before running to her room, passing a confused detective along the way.

“Do I want to know?” she asked.

Lucifer only smiled.

* * *

“I didn’t bring you here just for ice cream, you know,” he said once they finished said treat. “I’ve something for you.”

“Did you scare my teacher into stopping my speech?”

His laugh was loud enough to startle them both.

“I like your style,” he smirked appreciatively. “But I don’t think the detective would approve of that method. No, I wanted to give you this.”

He held out his hand wherein lay a grey rock. A tad bigger than a marble—it was rough, ugly and wholly unremarkable.

Baffled, but ever polite, she ventured, “Thanks?”

He chuckled again and curled her palm over it. “Close your eyes.”

She acquiesced easily.

“Picture a light, the brightest that ever was conjured. Brighter than all the suns, moons and stars combined. Do you see it?”

“Yeah.”

“Now imagine it covering you, as a shield or beloved coat would—a protection against the harshest of elements. Now,” he unfurled her palm. “Open your eyes.”

She did, and the sight that greeted her made her gasp.

“I know the saying goes, ‘eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth’ but,” he grinned. “I’ve always been rather partial to, ‘a star for a star’.”

The rock’s ugliness faded to something rather too resplendent for mere words to describe. Beatrice looked at it in wonder, her own gaze shining when she asked, “Is it really—?”

He nodded.

“My stars have always given me the greatest comfort,” he shrugged. “I thought it might aid you in your endeavor tomorrow, in the hopes that it will offer you the same.”

She threw her arms around him, and like all the times before, Lucifer froze.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and her sincerity bled into his chest and calmed the raucous of his heart so that he found himself melting into the embrace.

“You’re most welcome,” he murmured, and thought, without quite meaning to, that though most of his stars were lost to him—

They paled in comparison to the one he held in his arms.

* * *

“Why is she suddenly so excited for her speech? What did you _do?_ ” Chloe shook her head, mystified. “Give her a pet rock? She won’t leave anywhere without it!”

 Lucifer only smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I overwork this storyline but like, we don't have enough Trixie & Lucifer stories, and that's a damn shame!
> 
> Speaking of— _ **YA'LL,**_ [come over now (and talk me down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293963) just reached the _400_ kudos mark. That's! fucking! _insane!!!_ to me right now because that's the _most_ I've ever received in any fandom like smfh YOU GUYS ARE THE LITERAL BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. I love you Lucifam, it's a damn good honor to be a part of this community. I hope to continue generating content just as much as ya'll continually bless me with your appreciation. You guys are amazing. Lucifer is amazing. I'm so happy to have found this tv series seriously. _Blessed._


End file.
